


Everyone's a Winner

by slightlytookish



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Regency, F/M, Knifeplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-10
Updated: 2011-10-10
Packaged: 2017-10-24 12:07:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slightlytookish/pseuds/slightlytookish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a reason why respectable young ladies didn't dabble in swordplay; luckily for Arthur, Morgause had no interest in being respectable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyone's a Winner

**Author's Note:**

> Contains: Knifeplay (with a sword), Regency Era AU.
> 
> Notes: Written for the "blades" square on my kink_bingo card. Also written for the Never Have I Ever challenge at kinkme_merlin for this prompt: "Arthur/Morgause. Arthur doesn't like losing to girls. It gets him all hot and bothered."

Morgause laughed as she straddled him. It would have been infuriating if Arthur hadn't been so turned on.

"What's so funny?" he grumbled between kisses.

"This," she said, nipping at his jaw. "You."

"What is that supposed to mean?" He fumbled at her bodice, tugging down the fabric until her breasts were exposed. Her nipples hardened immediately in the chilly early morning air and he ran his thumbs over them, making her squirm.

She pushed his hands away and glared down at him with obvious disapproval. In all things Morgause needed to be in control. Or at least, she liked to _think_ she was in control, something Arthur didn't mind indulging her in once in a while. Especially at a time like this when they both wanted the same thing in the end.

"It means that I find you amusing," she said. She tilted her head and peered down at him. There was a smirk hovering about her lips. "Sometimes I wonder if you lose to me on purpose, Arthur Pendragon."

"I most certainly do not!" He couldn't help it if she distracted him with her hair and her bosom and her other feminine wiles. There was a reason why respectable young ladies didn't dabble in swordplay; luckily for him, Morgause had no interest in being respectable.

"But you're always so flustered when you lose," she said, reaching behind herself to touch his already-straining cock. "It's most unseemly for a gentleman to betray such a lack of self-control. It's almost as if you... enjoy it."

Arthur couldn't deny that. "You only win because I'm hindered."

Her hand fell away and she looked at him with narrowed eyes. "Hindered?"

Arthur sensed that he was treading on dangerous ground. He eagerly blundered on. Dangerous ground was his favourite place to be when it came to Morgause. "Well, you're a woman. I wouldn't want to hurt you."

"I don't ask for special treatment," she said, and swifter than he expected, Morgause grabbed the sword she had abandoned on the grass and held it to his throat. "Are you hindered now?" she asked, her face flushed and her expression self-satisfied.

When he only raised an eyebrow in amusement she gritted her teeth and pressed harder. The blunt edge of the sword grazed his neck, feeling cool and dangerous against his skin. It made his trousers pull even tighter across his groin and when his cock nudged against Morgause's arse almost as if it had a mind of its own she smiled, as sharp and as bright as any blade.

"I knew it," she said, sounding sly. "You do enjoy it. You like being at my mercy." With her free hand she blindly reached behind herself and deftly undid his trousers. His cock sprang free and she slid back and rubbed against it, keeping the blade at Arthur's throat until he finally grabbed her arm and wrenched it away.

"So now that I am at your mercy," he said, "what are you planning to do about it?"

His voice sounded steadier than he felt, and more challenging, and it had the desired effect when Morgause dropped the sword on to the grass once more. It landed with a soft thump that was barely audible over the rustle of her skirts as she rose to her knees.

"I suppose I'll have to hinder you some more," she said before sinking down on his cock.

Arthur bit back a groan at the feel of her warm wet flesh enveloping him at last. The rest of the house would be waking soon and he didn't want to risk discovery. Or worse, an interruption.

"Come on," he said, grabbing her narrow hips and jerking her upwards. " _Move_."

"You're very bossy for a gentleman in your position," she sniffed, though she gave in, rising and falling into a rhythm that suited them both, not that either one would ever admit it.

Arthur met her thrusts with a grin and didn't deign to answer. He'd answer Morgause in his own way tomorrow morning, when they met again for another sparring session.


End file.
